


Lucky Number 3

by Gemmaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Spit As Lube, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmaa/pseuds/Gemmaa
Summary: First time scammer Bambam gets caught up in money laundering, setting himself up for the unthinkable. Prison life.





	Lucky Number 3

Bambam stared down at his plate. The food wasn't great, but he was hungry after being worked hard all day, his first day in prison. 

He'd arrived the day before, but that was mostly showing him his cell, explaining the rules, things like that. By the time everything was sorted it was lights out. He'd been woken this morning early, taken to breakfast, then shown where he'd be working in the laundry. 

"Only 3 years of this" he thought. He'd gotten himself into a white collar crime─Embezzlement. He hadn't started it, but he made sure he was going to finish it after his long time friend chickened out, and in doing so he went quite a bit beyond himself and wound up here. 

Yugyeom was right. 50 grand wasn't worth it.

He looked up as someone sat across from him at the table. It was his cellmate. Bambam guessed he was about 5 years older than him. They hadn't spoken last night, and Bambam had kept to himself all day, so he didn't even know the guy's name. "You're taking up my other bed, huh?" The guy asked. 

"Uh, yeah." Not wanting to make hostilities already, he added "But I didn't know which to take, so I just jumped in one. Sorry."

"It's all right, you picked the empty one.” And he held out his hand “Jackson's my name” Bambam replied with his own name and shook it, and promptly had his hand crushed. The man had a surprising grip.

Seeing him wince, Jackson quickly relaxed his grip and looked apologetic. "Fuck, sorry about that, friend. You get used to squeezing hard in here, guess I forgot my own strength. Anyway, I'll be off, just wanted to meet ya. I'll see you later anyways when it's home time. We'll be getting to know each other pretty fucking well, so no point rushing it?" And he left. 

He seemed alright, Bambam finished his dinner then went to his cell. He was tired and just wanted to relax a little. 

By the time Jackson came in, Bambam was nearly asleep. Not wanting to lose the headway he had made towards passing out, he pretended to be already sleeping so Jackson wouldn't talk. It worked, and soon Bambam was out cold. 

The next day after lunch, everyone was outside relaxing and doing whatever they were allowed to enjoy themselves. Bambam was sitting down bored shitless when Jackson came up to him. "Aye man, didn't get to talk last night cause you were already sleeping, didn't wanna wake ya."

"Oh, thanks for that. Yeah, I was really tired after yesterday. Haven't been worked like that for a long time"

"Yeah, it'll be shit the first few days of it, but you'll get used to it fast, everyone does."

They talked for a while, getting to know each other. Jackson had been inside for 5 years, but Bambam didn't want to ask what he'd done. Because Jackson hadn't asked Bambam, he didn't know if you asked people that question. They'd been talking for an hour or so, when a guard called a 5 minute warning. 

Jackson stood up to leave, then turned back and said "Remember how I said we'll be getting to know each other better? 

"Yeah?" Bambam replied.

"Well, tonight will be it."

"Tonight will be what?" Bambam asked, no idea what Jackson meant. Was he gonna introduce him to a prison gang or something?

"Well, tonight I'm gonna fuck you." he said with a grin.

Bambam froze. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. How do you reply when someone tells you they're going to rape you in a few hours? 

Jackson snorted. "I can see you weren't expecting that. You seem like a decent enough guy, so I'll make you a deal.” Jackson sat back down before he started “You got four choices here. Choice number 1, you tell the guards. Not really much they can do apart from put you in solitary for protection, but they probably won't cause it's a hassle and they’ve got no proof. You do that, I'll beat the shit out of you then rape you. Option 2, you tell me to fuck off. Do that and I'll rape you. Option 3, I give you my sweet roll from tonight's dinner, and you let me do it. I'll try not to hurt you, and I'll wear a condom as well. Final option, you take my sweet roll and then change your mind about letting me. That'll get you fucked up and raped.” He paused “My advice? Take option 3. You won't get bashed, it won't hurt as much, and I'll wear a rubber so you won't get soaked. Best decide by dinner." He gave Bambam a nod and left. 

Bambam sat in stunned silence. He didn't know how to process this information. He didn't want to move because it would mean he would have to face what was coming, but the guards called everyone in, so he was forced to stand and walk inside. He tried to think about what to do. Telling the guards would keep him safe for a while he though, but when they sent him back to the main prison population he'd be paying for it. He could try to fight Jackson off, but he was far stronger than Bambam, and guessing by the fact that he'd been here for over 5 years, he likely knew how to fight. Bambam knew how to fight too, but prison rules was a different sport entirely. Then there was option 3: let Jackson do it, and get an extra roll at dinner. He even said he wouldn't be as aggressive and he'd wear a condom. That was his best option, he realised sadly. He was going to get raped either way, he may as well take the 'best' option. But the idea of willingly letting a man fuck him made him want to vomit.

He didn't know what to do. 

Before he realised it, he was in line for dinner. He'd been thinking the entire time and hadn't even noticed he was walking there. He took his food and walked to the far back of the room and sat down. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to eat, but if he didn't eat now he wouldn't be eating until breakfast, so he went to take a bite when Jackson sat opposite him. 

Bambam looked at him with fear and revulsion. Jackson said nothing, but stabbed his sweet roll with his fork and held it out to Bambam. 

Bambam knew this was the moment of truth, but he didn't want to take it, because that would mean he was accepting his fate. 

"Offers only gonna be in the air for so long Bambam" said Jackson. 

Bambam's muscles wouldn't let him move his arm, but he gave a small quick nod. Jackson saw it and dropped the roll on Bambam's plate. "Good boy. I'll see you tonight". 

Tears wet Bambam's eyes as he felt the shame of his decision reach him. Jackson had turned to leave, but quickly sat back down. Leaning in, he said quietly. "Cut that the fuck out, right now. If people see you crying in here they will make you regret it." 

Bambam couldn't understand why Jackson would give him helpful advice, and apparently the confusion showed on his face, because Jackson said "I should have told you. You take this option, you're under my protection. Nobody will touch you if I say. But I can't stop them from making your life hell for the rest of your time here." Then he left. 

'Make my life hell?' Bambam thought incredulously. 'Aren't you doing that right now?' He shook it off and tried to put it out of his mind. 

After finishing his dinner plus extra roll, he slowly trudged back to his cell, trying to take as long as possible. When he arrived, he saw Jackson sitting on his bed reading. Bambam nervously sat down on his own bed, and looked across at Jackson. He summed up the courage to speak and blurted out "Why are you doing this?"

"I like getting off and it's better than a wank. You might like it yourself."

"If you think I'm going to enjoy it you're very fucking mistaken."

Jackson shrugged and kept reading. Bambam kept staring at him, and he eventually looked over. "Not until lights out, so you may as well find something to keep yourself busy."

Bambam was angry at his nonchalance, but didn't want to anger Jackson in case he reneged on his deal to go easy. He lay down and stared at the ceiling, wishing he was anywhere but here. 

Time past, they had recreational then showers that's when the call came for lights out and the cells went dark, Bambam started to panic. The time was now and he couldn't avoid it. He waited, but Jackson did nothing but remain on his own bed.

Maybe he fell asleep? Bambam thought hopefully. But after a minute or so Jackson stood up and simply said "Clothes off" and started removing his own. 

Standing nervously, Bambam began to feebly remove his clothes. He couldn't help but look, and saw in the dim light that Jackson had him beat a couple inches dangling softly between his legs. Breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't enormous, he sat down on the bed naked. 

"On the bed, hands and knees" ordered Jackson. Bambam complied, his own cock and balls dangling as he stuck his ass out. Jackson sat behind him and started rubbing his hole with his thumb. It was so sudden that Bambam jumped away in shock. Jackson said nothing, but pulled him back and resumed the rubbing. "Just doing this to get you ready otherwise it'll hurt more. Trust me, this is for you. And, take my advice, if you clench it will hurt. A lot. So relax."

Bambam felt sudden wetness and realised that Jackson had spat on him. He felt Jackson rubbing it in, then felt pressure as he slid the tip of his middle finger into his ass. Bambam's mind froze. He'd never had anything go in there before in his life, and now another man was fingering him in preparation for anal sex. He stared at his pillow, trying to will his mind to a different location. It worked, but only partially. He couldn't completely block out the feeling of Jackson's entire finger sliding in and out of his ass at a steady pace, but it helped until he was fitting two in.

Time past and before Bambam knew it Jackson was withdrawing his fingers and shifting around on the bed, he turned to look and saw that Jackson was on his knees behind him. He spat in his hand and rubbed it all over his now fully erect, condom-wrapped dick, which, while bigger than it was before, still wasn't too much above average. Bambam started breathing faster, panicking again. Jackson moved forward into position, and Bambam quickly turned his head away. He couldn't watch this. But he could certainly feel it. 

The head of Jackson's cock nestled in between his spread cheeks, he felt it push inside slowly, then retract without going past the barrier. Jackson repeated the process, constantly pushing and pulling back, never going in. Bambam assumed he was trying to loosen the hole, and judging by the fact that each time Jackson would push just that little bit further and pull away a little bit less, he was right. After a few moments of this, he felt Jackson break through his tight sphincter and stop. It hurt, but only enough to cause wincing. Jackson slowly started rocking his hips slightly, giving himself about an inch of movement each way. With every few pushes he'd move a tiny little bit deeper, and Bambam would quickly get used to it. Within a few minutes, Bambam felt Jackson's stomach against his ass cheeks. 

Bambam's head swam with the realisation that another man was now balls deep inside his ass, but he didn't get to dwell on this knowledge before Jackson slowly started pulling out. Just before he popped out, he started pushing back in again. Once he realised Bambam wasn't in pain anymore, the thrusting picked up a little bit, until it was a steady pace. In, out, in, out. Bambam tried to will his mind away again, but unlike the finger, he had no chance this time. Jackson's rigid cock invaded his every thought, so that all he could think about was the friction of it sliding against the rim of his hole, and the head pushing against the walls of his colon. His breathing slowly became heavier, and the whole time the pace never changed. In, out, in, out. 

"How much longer are you going to be?" he asked without even really meaning to. 

He heard Jackson snort. "Didn't I tell you?" He spoke without stopping. "I don't cum until I want to. And I don't want to cum until you do."

Bambam's eyes went wide with shock. Jackson had to be completely stupid if he thought Bambam would cum. But he didn't know how to respond, and before he could think of one, Jackson's cock brought him back to being under the spell it seemed to put on him. 

He suddenly became aware of everything about his own body. His hands supporting his own weight, his neck keeping his head up, his balls swinging underneath him and his plump cock with it. Wait, his plump cock? Looking down, Bambam saw that he had become partially swollen. 

What the hell? I'm not enjoying this. He silently seethed to himself. But he wasn't so sure of that anymore. There was no pain, nothing but smooth gliding in and out. 

He felt Jackson stop and put his legs together, raising him up to come in from a higher angle. When he resumed the fucking, Bambam knew due to the position change, Jackson was now hitting his prostate with every thrust, and it was making his dick grow steadily harder, until he was sporting a full erection, wobbling around as Jackson fucked his ass. The longer it went on, the better it felt. He was beginning to feel it in the base of his cock, a feeling he couldn't describe, but one he very much enjoyed. But at the same time, he was determined not to show it, except he couldn't help it. His ragged breaths had picked up, and had now turned to sighs that matched Jackson's thrusts. Looking at his watch, he saw that he'd had a cock inside him for a little over 20 minutes, and Jackson was showing no signs of slowing down; he kept up the relentless thrusting. In, out, in, out. 

Bambam's sighs were becoming more audible now, and he knew there was no way Jackson wouldn't hear him.

He felt Jackson's hands grab him under the arms all of a sudden and lift him so he was kneeling straight up. He felt the difference instantly. Whereas before, Jackson's cock would hit his prostate with every thrust in, he was now angled so that it was rubbing it with the entire length, on the way in and out. There was never not pressure on it, and it felt unbelievable. Bambam let out a small moan without meaning to, and he felt shame and horror at himself, but also indescribable pleasure as Jackson started going faster. Bambam's cock was bobbing up and down, and it was leaking precum all over his bed. He didn't care. The pleasure he was feeling, the tingling friction of his sphincter, the incessant rubbing of his prostate, the pulsing in his cock, which had now grown from the base to the entire length. It felt like someone was lightly tickling his cock with a thousand feathers, and he couldn't even hold back his moans at this point. 

He suddenly felt his ass start pulsating, tightening and loosening all of its own accord, and he knew his orgasm was coming. He colored in shame in the dark, ridiculously turned on at how good it felt. 

His toes started tingling before going numb, his moans became short grunts, and his entire body started twitching. Bambam tried to resist the urge. His eyes squeezed shut as was his hands balled at his sides. Jackson's hands came up to rub at his belly, over his torso down to grip his hips roughly pulling Bambam back harder on his cock.

“Bambam” his own name sounded foreign coming from Jackson’s mouth, right at his ear it tingled. 

Resist. Resist. Resist.

“Be a good boy” a bite at his shoulder “Cum”

Bambam felt goosebumps spread over his skin traveling like a valley and that's when his orgasm tore his world apart. It started in his ass, and he could feel himself orgasming for several seconds before it moved from his ass to his cock, and then Bambam exploded, cumming all over his bed untouched. He thought he would be done about now, but it kept going and going, coursing through his body in waves, all emanating out from his asshole. After what felt like several minutes, he could feel his orgasm residing, and Jackson's thrusts turned from steady to jerky, and he quickly and violently came inside Bambam, the condom saving him from having his ass full of another man's seed. 

With Jackson's cock softening inside him, Bambam pulled away, and felt it pop as it fell out. They both stayed in the same position, catching their breath for a few minutes, then Jackson got up and moved over to his own bed and sat down. 

"Told you I'd make you cum.” He lay down, still breathing heavily. “Next time, it will be better”

Bambam looked over at him. "Next time?"

"Don't give me that, you loved it. Most people take over an hour to cum. You did it in about half that. You want my cock again, and you're gonna get it. Now go to sleep, you need your rest."

Only three years of this.


End file.
